Bipolar
Austin sat in his bedroom, screen blaring in front of him. He sat motionlessly as his computer mouse sat on his Minecraft survival world, which did not move. His eyes stared unblinkingly, mouth open wide at what was in front of him. -2 hours before- Austin just got back from school, ecstatic about playing Minecraft. He ran over to his PC, placed his bag next to the desk, and booted up the game. He quickly clicked on his survival world, where he had been playing on for the past 3 weeks. It started him off where he last left the game- in his house, which was made of bricks. He was on the upper floor, which was where his bed and armor stands were kept. He went downstairs using a ladder, which led to his blast furnaces, smokers, crafting table, and chests. Austin grabbed a stack of steak, some iron armor, and his iron tools before going outside. In front of him laid his goal in this game- the Farlands. ''' '''He built his house right next to it, just so then he could complete his challenge. The challenge was requested by his friend, Nick, and it was to complete Minecraft in the Farlands. Of course, there were myths and legends about the Farlands, but there were no signs of these entities in Austin’s world. Inside one of the crevices, a blue speck in the stone caught his eye. The diamonds sparkled in the light of the weak morning, and he went to grab them. Not too far from Austin’s house laid a river that lead directly to the Farlands border, then stopped. He fished for a while, which landed him a bite. He reeled in his line, just to be greeted with an odd sort of object. It was similar to a bucket but was filled with a gleaming rainbow substance. Austin had never put any mods on his world, which made the appearance of the liquid odd, but he was happy nonetheless. He hovered over the bucket, which was labeled, “Bucket of Bipolar”. It was an odd name for the iridescent material- what does bipolar have to do with rainbows? He shrugged it off and went back inside. In a corner of his house, he emptied the bucket- to no surprise at all, the content was rainbow. It was semi-transparent, and when he jumped in it, it gave him healing. He got out and pushed his dog in, who was low on health. To his surprise, his dog was immediately killed when it touched the water. “Welp. That explains the “bipolar” thing.” He said to himself as he continued playing. He decided to go mining, in which he found diamonds, then headed back to the surface. He stopped dead when he looked at his house- or at least, what was left of it. -Present- Austin sat in his bedroom, screen blaring in front of him. He sat motionlessly as his computer mouse sat on his Minecraft survival world, which did not move. His eyes stared unblinkingly, mouth open wide at what was in front of him. His house was gone- it disappeared, almost like magic. The only thing that was left of his house was a small pond of the “Bipolar Liquid”. ''' '''Lining the pond were rainbow blocks, very similar to the liquid itself. He mined one of these blocks, which was marked “Block of Bipolar”. Inside the small lake were fish- they were shaped like pufferfish, but were white, almost like they had been bleached. He was able to kill one of these white fish, which was called a “Bipolar Fish”. He mined a few blocks of stone from the close Farlands, which he built a furnace from and cooked the fish. When it was done cooking, it was black. He ate it, and it granted him with… speed? He ate another after the speed wore off, which gave him slowness. He messaged Nick about this, which he replied with, “Try making a golem out of it- use both pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns, and use iron and snow golem poses.” Following his friend’s advice, he tried out making a golem- the snow golem pose wouldn’t work with either of the pumpkin variations, but then he tried an iron golem pose with a jack-o-lantern. A cloud of rainbow smoke emerged from the golem, which disappeared. In its place was a player-like entity, which Austin called Two-Face. Two-Face was a nice golem and helped Austin rebuild his house, which was greatly appreciated by Austin. The reason for Two-Face’s name was simple- there was a happy face on the front of his head and a sad face on the back. These faces had white mouths and eyes, with a red head, orange body, a yellow and green arm each, and a blue leg and a purple leg. All of the body parts were outlined with black, making Two-Face look like a Rubik’s Cube skin. Two-Face acted like a real player- he used weapons and tools, placed blocks, crafted items, used the chat, and even ate food. It was like Austin had another player in a single-player world. One day, Austin got curious- what would happen if he made ANOTHER Two-Face? He asked Two-Face how that sounded, but he rebelled against Austin’s decision. Secretly, however, Austin went outside while Two-Face was brewing potions and set up another golem statue- that was the biggest mistake of his life. Instead of the rainbow smoke, the particles were black and white, and out came a very different skin. The top half of it was white, which had a rainbow frown on the front of the head and a smile on the back. However, the bottom half was black, with no features. Two-Face came outside and saw the creature, which was charging after Austin’s character. Two-Face sat there, watching with glee as his best friend was killed right in front of him. ''' '''Austin respawned as quick as he could, but was met with the black and white entity again, which was called Bipolar. Austin tried fighting back, but to his surprise, Two-Face joined in on killing Austin. Every time he died, an eerie message filled the chat- if he was killed by Two-Face, it would read, “YPP4HM1” in rainbow letters, but when he was killed by Bipolar it would say, “3R0MYN4YPP4HT0NM1”. He had no idea what these scrambles of letters and numbers were, but he was scared nonetheless. He continuously fought with his bare hands, every death making his character bloodier and bloodier until he was almost completely red. His screen began to give off a red tone too, and eventually, he could see nothing on his monitor but blood. By then, he noticed he was no longer being attacked. After a few minutes, his screen faded back to the normal in-game colors, and he was able to see again. He was moving close to the ground, even though he wasn’t touching his keyboard, and he was moving backward. ''' '''His chest felt cold as he saw Two-Face walking toward him as he was moving slowly away. By then, he knew what was happening- he was being dragged. It was midnight, and Austin was slowly being pulled farther and farther from the Farlands. Eventually, after a few minutes, they stopped. They were surrounded by mobs, but the creepers and zombies kept their distance. He was dropped and was too scared to try and get up from where he laid. Bipolar walked to the front of him, which Austin now realized was dragging him, and stared directly at him. Two-Face and Bipolar had the following conversation in chat. Two-Face<> Is he dead? Bipolar<> Nearly. Two-Face<> Why don’t we kill him? Bipolar<> You know he’ll just respawn again. Two-Face<> You’re no fun. I wanted to see him suffer more! Bipolar<> You think I give a shit? He’s suffered enough. I just want him to learn from his mistake of not listening to us. Two-Face<> I think you mean he was not listening to me. Bipolar<> Shut up you unicorn Rubik’s Cube. Our only way to get him to leave is by not letting him respawn again. You have the command ready? Two-Face<> You think I know how to use commands? I barely even know how to make a nether portal, let alone commands! Bipolar<> I swear to God you’re an idiot. Let me pull it up. Give me a few seconds. '-Set gamemode Hardcore-' Austin’s whole body trembled with fear. Two-Face and Bipolar had never used commands before- how were they doing it now? He sat still as they killed him one last time, his screen saying, “BlueStainedPickaxe34 was killed by r4L0p1B3c4f0wT”. The only option was to quit the game since it was hardcore, so after exiting Austin hurriedly clicked on his worlds. His heart froze in fear. He had 2 worlds- One of them said “4r3Y0uH4ppYN0w?” with a close-up image of the front of Two-Face’s head. The other said “Y0uL13dy0UTr41t0r.” With an image of the front of Bipolar’s head. ''' '''He clicked on Two-Face’s world- his game crashed with a rainbow screen, then the homepage. Clicking on Bipolar’s was worse. It spawned him in a black and white box with a sign. The sign read “NoTraitorsAllowed”. The second Austin finished reading it, it kicked him out of the game. He couldn’t play the game, and even uninstalling and reinstalling didn’t work. The same thing happened on Pocket Edition. -Aftermath- That was the last time Austin played Minecraft. Not because he didn’t want to join, but because he couldn’t join. He hates rainbows, along with black-and-white, so he sticks to wearing gray and brown a lot. He also occasionally show up in a pink shirt, but he doesn’t wear pink as much. He became inactive on most games afterward and has only been seen on his PC a few times since then. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Rainbow Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural Category:Chat